This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. In year 2 of Project 2 we have continued to collect data from our auditory/visual multisensory integration paradigm in order to better understand how unisensory deficits may impact higher cognitive functioning by testing the effects on simple multisensory integration responses in patients with schizophrenia (SP) relative to healthy controls (HC). Although data collection was delayed in the first year due to the installation of the new Elekta Neuromag MEG machine, we have made significant progress in catching up with data collection. The current status of data collection for Project 2 is outlined in Table 1. The MEG machine was installed at the end of July and data collection began for Project 2 at the beginning of Oct. 2009. This led to an imbalance in the numbers between the fMRI and MEG/EEG data collection. We were able to collect BioSemi EEG data on 6 of the participants who were not recruited back for the MEG/EEG session. Total 80 70 51 51 23 I have a manuscript under revision reporting normative data from the experimental AV integration paradigm.